


Prompts/Au's for the Wanderer

by jinxedragon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: M/M, Multi, and more - Freeform, au's, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxedragon/pseuds/jinxedragon
Summary: Just a random assortment of prompts and AU's with the characters from my story The Wanderer.





	

Halloween Prompts real world Au:

Prompts:  <http://writers-are-writers.tumblr.com>

Hawke and Isabella

 “So…there’s a problem,” I began; looking nervously at Isabela, she was not going to like this.

“What?” She asked, hands on her hips.

“There’s a dress code for costumes,” I squeaked out.

“Okay, that’s not fair because I’ve seen countless sexy nurses walking around here and I can’t wear this?” She said her hand waving down her body; her pirate outfit definitely standing out.

  “Isabela you’re not wearing pants,” I said, “Or a skirt or a dress for that matter. Just a long shirt.”

  “So? It covers just fine!” she huffed, “Screw it, they can consider this party crashed than! Let’s steal their booze.”

  She took off, not caring about the stares she got from everyone at the party.

  “Isabella,” I groaned as I chased after her.

\----

Hawke and Shay

“I don’t need an escort,” Shay stated as I stood in his doorway. He was wearing what appeared to be a steampunk outfit.

 I began to say, “I just wanted to make sure-”

“Okay, let me rephrase. I don’t need your escort. I don’t like you,” He interrupted trying to shut the door on me, but I had strategically placed my foot in the way of the door. _That’s going to hurt tomorrow_ , I grunted as the door hit it.

  “Alright, than let me put it this way. Do you really want to go to the party alone? With Isabela there?” I asked rising my eyebrows for affect.

  “Fuck, she’s going?” he paused glaring at me.

  “Yep!” I said cheerfully.

  He sighed, “Ok, ok fine.” I moved my foot. “I’m just not going to go.” He slammed and locked the door.

  “Why do my friends hate me,” I asked no one in particular.

\---

Hawke and Anders

“I gotta say, it feels good to be back,” Anders sighed happily leaning back against the wall and watching the party goers.

“Even if literally everyone here hates you?” I asked looking at him confused.

“That’s the best part!” he said happily, “It means I don’t have to talk with anyone!”

“Right, I need you to do me a favor than and pick up some more beer up than, if you don’t mind, ”I gave him a pleading look.

“What happened to the beer, Wait don’t tell me, Isabella?” he smiled shaking his head. I nodded my head yes. “Alright, alright I’ll go.”

\---

“You know, when I sent you out for beer I expected for you to at least /try/ to avoid picking up every stray kitten you find,” I said a smile spreading across my lips

“You overestimate my will power,” he said; a box full of kittens in his hands and the beer nowhere to be found.

\-----

Hawke and Fenris

“Would it be weird if I said I liked you?” I asked as we sat on the porch away from the party.

“Uh, yes” Fenris coughed.  

“Oh…Well, surprise,” I laughed, _oh maker this was not supposed to happen_ , “I’m just going to go…” I began to get up but Fenris grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

  “It’s not… It was fine, Hawke,” he said softly a small blush on his ears.

  “Oh thank the maker I thought you were going to hate me,” I sighed relieved.

  He chuckled, “It takes a lot to hate you Hawke.”

  “That’s good to know,” I breathed out a laugh. “You should tell my brother that.”

  We both laughed, talking into the hours of the night.

Prompts: http://dailyau.tumblr.com/  
Shay’s POV  
It had been a reflex; I hadn’t meant to punch the zombie guy in the face, it just kind of happened when I turned the corner.   
“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” I yelled afterwards. The guy was kneeling down on the ground holding his nose.   
“That’s definitely going to be broken,” Cass laughed beside me.  
“Cass, it’s not funny,” I threw her a glare, “I’m really sorry about punching you, I’m also sorry about her, she’s a bit of an ass when she’s sober.”  
“No, no I’m fine, it’s okay” he said waving me off and standing up, keeping a hand on his nose.   
“Hawke what’s the hold up with the guests?” a smaller man walked through a door a little way’s down the hallway. “Wait are you bleeding?”  
“I kinda … punched him in the nose…” I shrugged my shoulders looking incredibly guilty.   
“Shit, alright Hawke let’s get you to the nurses station,” the smaller man came up next to him attempting to lead ‘Hawke’ back to the door.   
“No, no, Varric I’m fine,” he smirked, “A broken nose probably makes me scarier.”  
“You should really get that looked at. The last time I hit someone I kind of shattered their nose,” I grimaced.  
“Glad to know I’m not your only victim,” he said with a smile. He was talking all of this way too well.   
“Alright, Hawke you’re going to see the nurse,” Varric paused and turned to me, “You two are getting off this tour early so there are no more accidents.”  
“He’s the one that punched him, why do I have to leave?” Cass complained.  
“Because you talked me into this,” I replied for him. Grabbing her arm and allowing Varric to show us the way out.   
\---  
Hawkes POV  
Varric was rushing us through the back room corridors, trying to quickly get me too the nurses station and the other two out of the building. Everyone was busy, so Varric had been given the task to make sure everything kept running smoothly.   
We’d just went through the door to the clinic when I looked back in time to see the boy trip. I stepped towards him awkwardly catching him as he dove forward his leg twisting him so that we were face to face when I caught him. From everyone else’s perspective it definitely looked like I was dipping him for a kiss.  
I couldn’t help myself. “Come here often?” I asked with a grin, it hurt to smile.   
The kid laughed, a light blush spread across his face. “That was so fucking cheesy,” he breathed out a laugh.   
“Please tell me you two aren’t going to kiss, “the girl, Cass I think her name was, said making a face.   
I pulled him up and helped him stand back on his feet. “Thanks, and I’m really sorry about your face,” he commented, scratching the back of his head.   
“Well you could make it up to me by giving me your number,” I hummed.  
He made a face, “Do you want me to punch you again?”  
I laughed, it had been worth a shot.


End file.
